WMAT
This is world martial arts tournament. Here every 3 months a martial arts tournament will be held. And the final 3 will recieve a zennie prize. #Z 750,000, plus a unique item #Z 500,000 #Z 250,000 The Rules The rules for the tournament are simple. *If you leave the ring, you lose. *You lose when your health is reduced to 1. *You cannot use any items. This excludes Combat Clothing, Android Frames, Chips, and Parts, which are allowed. Note that techniques that summon weapons, such as Ki Swords, are allowed on technicality - they are not items. Materializing items, however, is prohibited. *Unique Items are also prohibited. In the case of a unique Frame, an android can automatically switch to a regular Frame for the fight. They will also automatically switch back after the tournament, if they so desire. *Hitting your opponent in the eyes or groin is prohibited. *Once your match is selected you will be notified via Message Walls. Each competitor has 3 days to begin their match. If they do not, they are disqualified. *Two characters per user, max. *Optional: The loser of a match must do something for the winner. Both characters must agree, and the action must be determined beforehand. Breaking any of these rules will result in disqualification. Tournament Sign Up CLOSED *Carol Aurelia *Mystogan *Tsurugi *Melody Noveria *Zane Shade *Bastion Allara *Monarch *Kyu *Melisa *Kevryn *Zero *Osiris *Roxas *Forte *Nikolas Pieterse *Toko Tournament Bracket WMAT Tournament Bracket Match M - Mystogan VS Bastion Allara Jellal *Health: 459,935/1,003,750 *Speed: 1119 (1399) *Strength: 1080 (1350) *Fatigue: 1,800 *Equipment: Carbon Poly-Fiber Frame Bastion Allara * Health: 861,124/ 1,052,574 * Speed: 1783 (5350) * Strength: 1426 (4279) * rush count: 30 * Fatigue: 1240/1600 * effects: carbon frame, physical and energy absorption, energy restoration, Mystic fatigue reduction * 40% damage resistance * 85% fatigue cost increase Fight! *"Jellal is it? Nice to meet you, let us have a good match" Bastion enters his mystic form before casting speed strength and rush count level 5, then casting mind control level 5 (hit) and charge up level 5 then launching a solar flare (hit). then firing 5 destucto disks from behind the light (4 hit 356,600) then appearing behind him and punching him 14 times (7 hit 187,215). (543,815 damage total) *Jellal then suddenly says "It's Mystogan. Let's have a good match, although I already know the outcome" Mystogan enters his Demon transformations before casting Speed (negated), Strength, Rush Count (negated) and Max HP Level 5 (negated) on himself before going Kaio-Ken x100 (negated) and casting Mind Control Level 5(negated). He then fires a Solar Flare (miss) and charges 5 Evil Impulse (1 hit 69,950) through him and then appearing behind Bastion to Ki Whip him 10 times (4 hit 40,500) and punching him 10 times (6 hit 81,000). (191,450 damage total) * "guess its time to kick it up a notch MAXIMUM OVER ANDROID" he enters potentia ultima and angelis before launching 5 destructo disks (4 hit 855,800) and closing with a barrage of 25 punches faster than jellal can see (20 hit 855,800) (1,711,600 damage total reduced to 459,934) Jellal falls * Bastion wins and moves on * XP Bastion 501,875 Jellal 95,725 Match N - Forte VS Monarch Forte * Health: 383,026/1,765,000 * Speed: 1,506.25 (3953.90625) * Strength: 1,212.5 (3,819.375) * Fatigue: 0/1,500 * Equipment: Carbon Poly-Fiber Frame * 1x monarchs crest drains 5% of health per crest * Effects: Kaio-Ken X100 (1.5x Speed and Strength), Strength Buff LVL4 (1.2x Strength), Speed Buff LVL5 (1.25x Speed), Dead Future (1.75x Speed and Strength; Weapons prohibited) Monarch * Health:746,787/1,649,375 * Speed:611 (5759.1) (9029.6875) * Strength:559 (959) * Fatigue:675/1850 * Equipment: Streamline combat clothing * Effects:X2.5441 ki damage (X2.9296875) * Energy barrier:125,000 * Barrier:44,260 * 23% of health lost per turn * 200 fatigue lost per turn * Ability to negate 1 magic effect per turn * Ability to place monarchs crest on opponents each draining 5% of hp per turn * Can't use Magic * Can't use Physical attacks * 10% damage resistence Fight! * Forte simply starts off with 20 punches/kicks. (14 hit 169,820 damage total) * Monarch grimaces. "Damn you got the first strike and it hurt much more than it out to of..." He goes SSJ1-4 uses level 5 max HP and level 5 energy barrier and a normal barrier before using solar flare (hit) followed by 2 big bang attacks (1 hit 59,938) 4 kamehamehas (1 hit 29,969) and 10 energy balls (6 hit 107,887 damage) and then using mind read (197,795 damage total) * "Mind Read?... That's gonna be a pain to work around, but I need to stop him before he can transform..." Forte thinks, before shrugging it off and using 5 Evil Flames (4 hit negated by mind read) and 5 Darkness Flames (1 hit negated by mind read), before dashing at him and kicking him 10 times. (7 hit 84,910 damage total done to barrier) * "Heh, that's more like it. Time to show you my FULL POWER!" He activates Papillons eyes Monarchs ascention Level 4 and Dué de Monarchs before using Butterfly Barrage (hit 182,984) 5 big bang attacks (all hit 695,275) 5 kamehamehas (all hit 347,638) 8 energy balls (7 hit 125,150 damage fear drain triggers) and a Monarchs Crest Punch(hit). (forte heals 166,866) (total damage 1,351,047) * Forte was shoved back a lot from Monarch's attacks, but as he blocks, he stops just before he could fall off the edge of the ring. "You bastard..." Before slowly walking forward and stopping, he powers up to Kaio-Ken X100, uses Strength Buff LVL4, Speed Buff LVL5 (negated by futility of magic), Dead Future, Gravity Magic LVL5 (miss), Mind Control LVL5 (miss), and proceeds by creating 5 Darkness Flames on his hand (1 hit 190,950), which he launches at Monarch, followed by 5 Infinity Bullets (2 hit 190,950), and rams at him with 5 punches (miss), before landing on the ring and stretching his arm out and morphs it into a giant mechanical beast's head, he activates Silent Speed and Vanishing World. (hit 345,9494 "Just disappear!!" Forte says as he blasts him, before falling on one knee. (727,394 damage total) Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Tournament site Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds